


Kill your darlings - Darja

by schaflos



Series: Revolution [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schaflos/pseuds/schaflos
Summary: Petrow hatte nicht viele schöne Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit.Darja gehört nicht dazu.
Series: Revolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892191





	Kill your darlings - Darja

1970

Petrow hatte nicht viele schöne Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit. Die meisten waren geprägt von seinem grauen Kinderzimmer, einsamen Spielen mit Zinnsoldaten im Garten, dem dunklen Wald, der an ihr Grundstück grenzte und fast täglichen Besuchen von Igor und später seinem ekelhaften Sohn Vladimir. Igor war ein Freund seines Vaters. Sie hatten sich, wie eigentlich alle Bekannten seines Vaters, bei der Armee kennengelernt und seitdem war Igors Familie regelmäßig bei ihnen zu Besuch – oder umgekehrt. Petrow konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, in welcher er Igor in irgendeiner Weise gemocht hatte, schon als Kind war ihm der hagere, schwarzhaarige Mann mit dem spitzen Bart äußerst unsympathisch. Und Vladimir verbesserte dieses Bild mit seiner verzogenen Art nicht unbedingt.

Es gab selbstverständlich noch andere Freunde, die Petrow besonders als Kind deutlich besser gefielen. Viktor Sokolow war einer von ihnen. Der blonde Mann mit dem strahlenden Lächeln war deutlich jünger als Igor und Petrows Vater Boris, vielleicht lag es daran, dass Petrow ihn so sehr mochte. Er hatte immer irgendwelche Dinge dabei, die er Petrow breitwillig schenkte, meist waren es kleine geschnitzte Holzfiguren, einmal auch eine Armbanduhr und ein paar Spielkarten. Viktor hatte immer Zeit, wenn Petrow ihm etwas zeigen wollte und war stets sehr geduldig, wenn er ihm beispielsweise seine Sammlung an kleinen Soldaten erklärte. Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Petrow einer der wenigen war, der später Viktors Tod betrauerte.

Viktor und seine kleinen Geschenke waren jedoch nicht die einzige positive Erinnerung. Denn immerhin war da auch noch Darja.

Darja mit den goldenen Locken.

Darja mit den wunderschönen blauen Augen.

Darja mit ihrem ewigen Optimismus, der ihr letztendlich zum Verhängnis werden sollte. Es gab immerhin einen Grund, warum kaum jemand in Petrows Gewerbe verheiratet war und warum sowohl Petrows als auch Vladimirs Mutter scheinbar seelenlose, von ihren Männern unterdrückte Püppchen waren, die zu allem bloß „Ja“ und „Amen“ murmelten.

Doch die Erinnerungen an Darja waren nun mal eine zweischneidige Klinge.

„Iwan, erzählst du es mir nochmal?“

„Was?“

„Von deinem Vater, wie er gegen die Nazis gekämpft hat!“

Iwan wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Darja ein Mädchen war, oder ob sie einfach nicht so aktiv war wie er, aber er wäre lieber schwimmen oder reiten gegangen als nur im Gras zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Er musste sowieso den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer hocken und sich mit sich selbst beschäftigen, warum konnten sie dann jetzt nicht etwas spielen? Stattdessen wollte Darja lieber Geschichten hören und auf dem kurzgeschnittenen Gras am See liegen. Darja war die Tochter ihres Hausarztes und da sich der Zustand seiner Mutter immer weiter verschlechterte, war sie nun fast täglich zu Besuch. Das machte Iwan nichts aus, nein ganz im Gegenteil er mochte Darja sehr, man konnte sie eigentlich zu allem überreden und sie ließ sich auf jedes Spiel ein, aber in letzter Zeit wollte sie nur noch die heldenhaften Kriegsgeschichten seines Vaters hören … und allmählich wurde ihm dieses faulenzen und Nichtstun langweilig.

„Welche willst du denn hören?“

Iwan tat sein Möglichstes seine Langweile und Genervtheit mit seiner Stimmlage auszudrücken, doch Darja sprang nicht darauf an. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten bereits aufgeregt, während sie sich nach hinten auf das weiche Gras fallen ließ.

„Egal! Erzähl irgendeine!“

Es war damals leicht die Geschichten, die sein Vater und Igor aus dem Krieg mitgebracht hatten, zu rezitieren. Je heroischer und tapferer er seinen Vater und dessen Kameraden dabei aussehen ließ, desto besser. Dann hing Darja förmlich an seinen Lippen und er konnte sehen, wie sie sich die ‚ruhmreichen Schlachten‘ in ihrem Kopf bildlich vorstellte. Mittlerweile sah Petrow auf diese Erinnerungen mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack zurück. Er verstand nun, dass man mit elf Jahren längst nicht so viel über den Krieg wusste, wie man dachte, dass die heroischen Taten seines Vaters hinterlistige, blutrünstige Spielchen und die tapfer errungenen Siege im Bombenhagel und Kugelgewitter sicherlich untergegangen waren. Krieg war nicht heroisch, ebenso wenig wie sein Vater oder Igor, doch das würde Petrow erst später verstehen.

„… und das hat sie endgültig in die Flucht geschlagen!“

Darja lächelte breit über das ganze Gesicht, als er seine Geschichte endete, und Iwan konnte nicht anders als es ebenso zu erwidern. Grashalme hingen in ihren langen blonden Locken und ihr Blümchenkleid war ganz zerknittert als sie sich aufsetzte und noch eine Geschichte verlangte. Ihrer Mutter würde das sicherlich gar nicht gefallen, ebenso wenig wie es Iwans Mutter gefiel, wenn er mit Grasflecken auf der Hose nach Hause kam. Also fing er an ihr die Grashalme aus den Haaren zu picken, während sie nur lachte und eifrig seinen Erzählungen lauschte.

„Wanja!“, hallte es über die Wiese, während Iwan gerade dabei war zu erzählen wie Igor als erstes ein feindliches Flugzeug ausgemacht hatte. Sein Vater stand in der Hintertür des Hauses und winkte ihn zu sich. Iwan und Darja erhoben sich fast gleichzeitig und liefen eilig zurück zum Haus.

„Muss Darja schon gehen?“, fragte Iwan verwirrt, doch als er an seinem Vater vorbei ins Wohnzimmer schielte, wusste er was los war. Neben dem Arztkoffer von Darjas Vater stand hechelnd ein großer, schwarzer Schäferhund. Igors Schäferhund.

„Igor ist da“, erwiderte sein Vater bloß und schob sowohl Iwan als auch Darja ins Innere des Hauses. Tatsächlich nicht weit von seinem Hund entfernt, genauer gesagt neben dem Kamin, lehnte Igor an der Steinwand und schenkte Iwan und seiner Freundin ein verzerrtes Lächeln, das fast alle seine gelben Zähne zeigte. Igor rauchte so viel wie Iwans Vater trank.

„Wanjetschka!“, begrüßte ihn Igor, „Oh, und ist das die Arzttochter, von der ich schon so viel gehört habe?“

Er löste sich von der Wand und kam auf Darja zu, die etwas unsicher zunächst zu Iwan und dann zu seinem Vater sah. Da keiner der beiden Petrows eingriff, ließ sie zu, dass Igor mit langen Fingern ihr Kinn anhob, um sie besser betrachten zu können.

„Du bis aber eine Hübsche, hm? Kommst wohl ganz nach deiner Mutter mit den großen blauen Augen …“

„Wie geht es deinem Sohn Vladimir?“

Nun schob sich Iwans Vater doch dazwischen und gab ziemlich deutlich zu verstehen, dass Igor die Finger von dem Mädchen lassen sollte. Igor zog seine Hand zurück, es wäre dumm von ihm, sich mir Iwans Vater anzulegen, wo dieser doch deutlich stärker war als er selbst.

„Vladimir geht es sehr gut“, erwiderte er und ging nicht weiter auf Boris‘ drohende Körperhaltung ein, „Aus ihm wird mal ein starker junger Mann werden. Du bist ja schon auf dem richtigen Weg, Wanjetschka!“

Igor wuschelte ihm grob durch die Haare und Iwan ließ ihn ohne Murren gewähren. Er hatte bereits auf dem harten Weg gelernt, was es für ihn hieß dem Freund seines Vaters etwas zu verweigern.

„Darja, du solltest jetzt besser gehen.“ Iwans Vater legte dem Mädchen die Hand auf die Schulter und führte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus in den Flur, während Iwan ihren Vater die Treppe hinunterkommen hörte. „Und du Iwan gehst besser auf dein Zimmer. Igor und ich haben noch etwas zu besprechen.“

„Ja, Vater.“

Iwan verabschiedete sich von Darja, während ihr Vater noch seine Tasche holte, ehe er die Treppe hinauf zu seinem Zimmer ging. Unten aus dem Wohnzimmer drang noch Igors Stimme zu ihm hinauf:

„Ein hübsches kleines Ding. Willst du die beiden miteinander verheiraten, wenn sie älter sind?“

1975

Hektisch schob Iwan die Hefte in seine Tasche und riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr über seinem Bett. Er war schon viel zu spät dran, wenn er Darja noch vor seinem nächsten Kurs sehen wollte, sollte er sich besser beeilen. Der Bus in die Stadt fuhr immerhin nur einmal in der Stunde.

Es war mittlerweile ein schönes Ritual geworden jeden Mittwoch Darja vor der Schule zu besuchen. Er hatte keine Kurse vormittags und daher immer ein bisschen Zeit, um ein oder zwei Stunden mit Darja in der Stadt zu verbringen. Sie bummelten dann durch die Einkaufsstraßen, aßen Eis oder tranken Kakao, und redeten über die Schule, ihre Eltern, oder alles andere was ihnen auf dem Herzen lag. Es war jede Woche der einzige Lichtblick in seinem mit Schulaufgaben und Geschäften seines Vaters vollgestopften Stundenplan.

Iwan warf sich seine dunkelblaue Jacke über, hing sich die Tasche über die Schulter und eilte die Treppe hinunter zur Eingangstür.

„Huch, Vorsicht. In dem Tempo stolperst du noch über deine eigenen Beine.“

Iwan hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke der Eingangstür, fuhr bei der ruhigen Stimme jedoch herum. Er wusste das Igor mal wieder zu Besuch war, um geschäftliches mit seinem Vater zu klären, aber das war doch …

„Viktor!“

Der junge blonde Mann lächelte breit, als Iwan ihm in einer stürmischen Begrüßung um den Hals fiel. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass Iwan seinen Lieblingsfreund seines Vaters zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Viktor hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren geschäftlich häufiger nach Polen und Deutschland reisen müssen und hatte daher selbstverständlich keine Zeit Iwan zu besuchen.

„Wo willst du denn so eilig hin?“, fragte Viktor nachdem Iwan ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Oh, ich … ich habe eine Verabredung in der Stadt.“

„Eine Verabredung, huh?“ Viktor zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und grinste wissen. „Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß … und ihr auch.“

Iwan bedankte sich mit roten Wangen, ehe er weiter zur Bushaltestelle hastete. Er konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Führerschein machen zu können und sich diese Hetzerei endlich ersparen zu können. Erst im Bus viel ihm auf, dass es recht unhöflich von ihm gewesen war Viktor einfach so stehen zu lassen. Er hätte ihn wenigstens nach seiner Frau und seinem Kind fragen können. Hoffentlich nahm ihm Viktor das nicht übel.

Die Fahrt in die Stadt dauerte eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde und Iwan stand schon ungeduldig an der Tür als der Bus die Haltestelle erreichte. Gemeinsam mit einem älteren Ehepaar und einer Gruppe Schulkinder trat Iwan auf den Bürgersteig und sah sich suchend um. Darja war schneller.

„Wanja!“, rief sie und umarmte ihn lachend, bevor er sie überhaupt gesehen hatte. Sie trug ein hellgelbes Kleid, ein leuchtender Farbklecks in der recht tristen Wohngegend. „Du glaubst nicht was passiert ist! Mein Vater hat es mir erlaubt!“

Iwan zog sie sanft den Gehweg entlang, da einige Leute ihnen schon verärgerte Blicke zu warfen, so sehr wie sie den Bürgersteig blockierten. Darja nahm das jedoch kaum wahr, sie sprudelte nur so über vor Begeisterung. Aufgeregt berichtete sie ihm, dass ihr Vater ihr endlich erlaubt habe ihre Tante in Österreich zu besuchen. Sie schwärmte schon seit langem von einem Urlaub außerhalb Russlands und Iwan kam kaum dazwischen, als sie anfing ihm von Wien zu erzählen. Erst als sie nach einer Weile ihr Lieblingscafé erreichten, schien Darjas Redefluss nachzulassen.

„Sie meinte, sie würde mich sogar mit zum Skifahren nehmen! Das wird bestimmt lustig! Bist du schon mal Ski gefahren?“

Iwan verneinte, während er ihr die Karte reichte. Ähnlich wie Darja hatte auch er nur selten Urlaub außerhalb Russlands verbracht, was zum einen den politischen Situation seines Vaters und zum andere an Igor lag. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater und Igor hatte er einmal Viktor in Brandenburg besucht und als er kleiner war und es seiner Mutter noch besser ging, hatten sie einmal die Ferien in Finnland verbracht. Ansonsten war er zu beschäftigt, um in den Urlaub zu fahren.

Sie bestellten sich jeweils ein Stück Kuchen, ehe Darja das Gespräch fortsetzte.

„Oh, das wird so schön! Ich habe mir schon Reiseführer über Wien ausgeliehen. Die Stadt hat so viel Geschichte, das ist unglaublich! Iwan, du solltest mitkommen!“

Iwan warf ihr einen Bist-du-verrückt-geworden-Blick zu und nippte an seinem Getränk. Sein Vater würde es ihm nicht in einer Millionen Jahren erlauben mit Darja ihre Tante besuchen zu gehen. Da brauchte er ihn gar nicht erst zu fragen.

„Ich mein’s ernst!“, sagte sie entrüstet und warf ihre langen blonden Haare nach hinten, „Ich könnte deine Reiseführerin sein! Wir beide in Schloss Schönbrunn und beim Skifahren! Wäre das nicht lustig?“

Sie klatschte lachend in die Hände und erschreckte damit den Kellner, der ihr gerade ihren Kuchen servierte, fast so sehr, dass er den Teller fallen ließ.

„Ich kann nicht“, erwiderte Iwan ernst und bedankte sich beim Kellner als dieser ihm auch seinen Teller reichte, „Mein Vater wird an die Decke gehen, wenn ich ihn fragen würde. Außerdem habe ich mich noch einmal für die Sommerschule beworben. Je besser meine Noten sind, desto entspannter ist mein Vater.“

„ _Mein Vater, mein Vater, mein Vater_!“, äffte Darja ihn nach und rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, „Du bist doch schon genug in der Schule und du hast Bestnoten. Ich bin Mathe schon wieder durchgefallen und in Russisch sieht’s auch schlecht aus. Wenn einer von uns in die Sommerschule sollte, dann ich.“

Da konnte Iwan ihr schlecht widersprechen. Stattdessen überbrückte er die kurze Gesprächspause mit einem Stück von seinem Kuchen. Darja schien der Appetit vergangen zu sein, da sie mit verschränkten Armen beleidigt vor sich hinstarrte. Sie war immer leicht gekränkt und eingeschnappt, eine der wenigen Eigenschaften an ihr, die Iwan häufiger nervte. Wo Iwan schnell lernen musste erwachsen zu werden, wurde Darja von ihren Eltern immer noch wie eine kleine Prinzessin behandelt. Dieser Unterschied war manchmal mehr, oder weniger deutlich spürbar.

„Kannst du ihn nicht trotzdem fragen?“, bat sie schließlich mit großen blauen Augen und einem Schmollmund, als er auf ihr beleidigtes Schweigen nicht weiter einging, „Fragen kostet doch nichts und was schlimmeres als Nein kann er doch gar nicht sagen, oder?“

_Doch auf jeden Fall. Du hast ja keine Ahnung._

„Bitte! Bitte, Wanjetschka, bitte!“

Sie setzte ihren besten Welpenblick auf und schob die Unterlippe noch ein bisschen weiter vor. Iwan seufzte und legte seine Kuchengabel beiseite. Er würde so unfassbar gern mit ihr nach Österreich, am besten ohne Rückreise, doch sein Verstand hatte schon immer über sein Herz gesiegt. Egal in welchem Alter.

„Ich kann nicht, _Daschjenka_. Wirklich nicht“, entgegnete er müde und hoffte die Diskussion würde damit ein Ende haben und sie könnten sich über andere Dinge unterhalten.

Darja verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. Sie konnte unausstehlich werden, wenn sie nicht das bekam was sie wollte. Letztendlich schnaufte sie nur verärgert, schien aber seine Ernsthaftigkeit zu verstehen, da sie erwiderte:

„Na gut, aber dann schicke ich dir wenigstens Postkarten.“

Iwan lächelte erleichtert und schnitt ein anderes Gesprächsthema an, das nichts mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte.

Viktor nahm ihm derweil sein überstürztes Aufbrechen nicht übel. Lächelnd sah er Iwan hinterher und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf als die Tür hinter dem Jugendlichen in Schloss fiel. Der Junge musste aufpassen, dass er seinen stressigen Alltag unter einen Hut bekam. Mädchen in dem Alter waren nicht unbedingt leicht zu händeln. Zum Glück, dachte Viktor, hatte er die Pubertät schon lange hinter sich. Diese Zeiten vermisste er wirklich nicht.

„Vitja! Hast du dich verlaufen?“, hallte Igors hämische Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und Viktor machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihm.

Igor hatte bereits mit überschlagenen Beinen in einem der Sessel am Kamin Platz genommen, während Boris mit düsterer Miene ein Glas Wodka zwischen den Finger drehte und auf der Kante des anderen Sessels saß. Viktor setzte sich auf das dunkle Sofa, gegenüber von Igor.

„Also, was gibt es so dringendes?“, eröffnete Igor das Gespräch und wandte sich damit an Boris, der immer noch gedankenverloren in seinen Wodka starrte.

„Es geht um die Arzttochter“, brummte Boris und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, „Darja.“

„Ach, die Kleine mit der Wanja sich immer trifft? Sind doch süß die beiden, dachte du würdest sie verheiraten wollen?“

Igor warf einen kurzen Blick zu Viktor, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Auch er wusste nicht, was vorgefallen sein könnte, dass Boris so schlecht auf das Mädchen zu sprechen war. Die letzten Jahre hatte er immerhin davon gesprochen, die beiden eventuell miteinander zu verloben.

„Ich will sie weghaben.“

Boris trank sein Glas leer und schüttete sich gleich das nächste nach. Betretendes Schweigen entstand, in dem Igor und Viktor sich wieder nur verwirrte Blicke zu warfen. Weghaben? Wollte Boris das Mädchen etwa umbringen lassen?

„Sie ist doch nur ein Kind“, erklärte Viktor diplomatisch und brach damit die Stille, „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?“

„Ich will, dass sie sich nicht mehr mit Iwan trifft. Ihr Vater ist ein Heuchler, ihre Noten sind schlecht und sie lenkt ihr nur ab.“

Viktor hatte geahnt, dass der Tod von Boris‘ Frau noch Nachwirkungen haben würde. Anscheinend gab Boris nun dem Arzt die Schuld am Tod seiner Frau. Ein schwieriges Thema, deswegen umging es Igor auch direkt:

„Dann verbiete es ihm doch einfach, er ist sechszehn und du bist sein Vater. Was soll er da schon großartig machen?“

„Weglaufen?“, hielt Boris mit Grabesstimme direkt dagegen, „Ich will ihn ja nicht gegen mich aufbringen.“

„Wenn du ihm seine beste und einzige Freundin wegnimmst, wirst du ihn auf kurz oder lang gegen dich aufbringen“, erwiderte Viktor sachlich, „Da gibt es keinen leichten oder konfliktfreien Weg.“

„Außer ihr würde etwas zustoßen.“

Stille. Boris leerte sein zweites Glas in einem Schluck, während Viktor sein eigenes vor Schreck beinahe fallen gelassen hatte. Selbst Igor hielt seine sonst so große Klappe und sah besorgt zu seinem Freund. Es war eigentlich immer eher er selbst, der die brutalen Problemlösungen vorschlug, während Viktor immer stets dagegen hielt und Boris sich aus solchen Diskussionen meist raushielt.

Igor räusperte sich und löste die überschlagenen Beine.

„Vitja hat recht, sie ist noch Kind. Ich bin verdammt skrupellos, aber wir können doch nicht einfach ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen ermorden.“

„Sie muss ja auch nicht sterben“, knurrte Boris sofort, „Es würde reichen, wenn man ihr eine Lektion erteilen würde, dass sie sich von meinem Sohn fernhält.“

„Tut mir leid, aber da mache ich nicht mit.“ Viktor erhob sich von seinem Platz auf dem Sofa und stellte sein Glas auf dem Beistelltisch ab. Auch er hatte schon einige moralisch fragliche Entscheidungen getroffen, aber wenn er an seinen eigenen Sohn dachte und daran irgendwann einmal seine Freundin ‚weghaben‘ zu wollen, nur weil ihm etwas nicht passte … Ihm wurde schlecht bei solchen Gedanken. „Ich habe einige Dinge an eurer Seite getan, aber ich werde sicherlich kein sechszehnjähriges Kind entführen, nur weil du Angst hast es dir mit deinem Sohn zu verscherzen. Und wenn das alles ist, was du mit uns besprechen wolltest, dann werde ich jetzt gehen.“

Ohne weitere Worte verließ Viktor die angespannte Stimmung im Wohnzimmer und zog sich an der Garderobe seine Jacke an. Es war ihm mehr als egal was Igor und Boris gerade von ihm denken mochten, er hatte seine Prinzipien und er blieb bei ihnen. Als er die Haustür öffnete, meinte er noch Igors murmelnde Stimme zu hören.

„Was genau hattest du dir denn vorgestellt?“


End file.
